


Snowflake

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Snow, Snowflake - Freeform, blizzard, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Day 21 - prompt: falling snow<br/>Starscream takes a joking challenge literally<br/>G1-ish, post-war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

Starscream – predictably and to Optimus’s slight exasperation – took the playful little sentence from the mischievous Jazz literally and now the Seeker was high above them in the blizzard, in his root form no less and trying to catch a snowflake. From the time he spent up there, Optimus gleaned that it wasn’t as easy as catching one that came drifting down when it was snowing nicely and quietly, the surprisingly soundless, peaceful feeling filling the air around them. No, it had to be said in a blizzard, amongst howling wings and myriads of snowflakes twirling around them and bombarding their plating with a force that made them feel like tiny pinpricks of hard crystals – only about a million of them at once. 

Optimus cast another disapproving glance on his unrepentant sabouteur and another upwards, trying to find his bonded. He wasn’t going to say but worry was gnawing in his spark ever since Starscream’s optics flashed deep red at the challenge and he launched into the swirling whiteness. And not only for Starscream, but the suspicion has awakened that Jazz might said that intentionally. The peace between them and the Decepticons was so new, so fragile and most of his crew took the news of their relationship badly. So far it was just dark looks and unkind whispers… but what if his officers truly thought that Starscream didn’t deserve him, that his influence was detrimental, that the Seeker needed to be removed… by an unfortunate accident?

He’d never thought that his trusted officers, his friends would orchestrate such a thing, but lately this belief has been shaken just a tiny bit and he became more and more protective of the Seeker… who took it badly like Optimus was curbing his freedom. Which is why he hadn’t protested when Starscream announced his intent to ‘catch a snowflake with his servo’ and unlike lowly grounders he’d do it in the ice-crystal’s and his own shared element. His colours flashed sometimes within the swirling whiteness that let Optimus see barely meters in any direction – and it was cause for extra worry, because if he still saw the Seeker, he must have been nearly colliding with the ground. 

Only the sheer joy and exhilaration flowing through the bond stopped him from voicing any worry. According to it Starscream was – hard to believe that but still – having a time of his life up there, braving the howling winds, the biting cold, the debilitating ice, the zero visibility, the sheer danger… while Optimus himself was sometimes rocked by the force of the blizzard down here on the ground, unmoving and secure. The breems have gone by like they were joors and Optimus’s worry grew with every passing astrosecond.

Finally, the roar of jet engines overwhelmed the howl of the storm and the beautiful, tricoloured frame landed barely meters from him. Optimus took in the ice-crusted wings, the battered and scoured looking plates and nearly run there to embrace and warm his bonded. But Starscream stopped him with one servo, holding the other fist loosely with inwardly curling digits up victoriously. He cheated a tiny bit, because there was a miniature force-field held among the claws and in the tiny sphere a single, perfect snowflake danced. From behind, Starscream’s wide, beautiful and rare smile flashed at Optimus, who felt like melting at the sight – and the evaporating worries. 

“I caught it! And it was marvellous up there, Optimus, you should see it one orn, I know that you don’t like flying all that much and it looks pretty boring from down here… “ – Optimus’s optics widened at the adjective, as he saw the blizzard as anything but boring, but Starscream continued excitedly – “… and the sheer thrill of it is unbelievable! I must tell TC and Warp, they’ve never flown in a blizzard either! Here.”

He thrust the small object toward the Prime. Apparently, his bonded applied his considerable intellect into such a jokingly said challenge too and created a miniature, temperature controlled, antigrav assisted forcefield-bubble for the captured snowflake, where it would remain so forever, neither melting, nor breaking up. Optimus stared incredulously. It was amazingly beautiful from up close. A piece of tiny perfection, an intricate little crystal of simple ice captured and displayed like art.

“Ohh, shut your mouth! Or you want to catch one with it?”


End file.
